


Saturday Morning (Erwin Smith x Reader)

by smolnote



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolnote/pseuds/smolnote
Summary: Saturday morning activities carried out by Erwin and his lover.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 69





	Saturday Morning (Erwin Smith x Reader)

Erwin is a man who is always loyal to you. You have been living together as lovers for almost a year. Every day you meet him. Look at his face. Seeing the way he sleeps, eats, watches tv shows, etc. He always treats you nice and gentle even when in bed. Today is Saturday. Finally, after 5 hectic days of work, you and Erwin can enjoy a weekend.

You woke up first before Erwin came face to face with him. Hus messy hair and soft snoring color his sleep. You keep looking at him then stroking his hair. Then touched her thick lashes.

 _"So dense"_. Your inner. And you smile too.

You then brought your face closer to his face and continued staring at him. Seems trivial, but it is very fun for you.

"Good morning (y/n)" said Erwin suddenly in a hoarse voice and still with his eyes closed. You're a little surprised, because you didn't expect him to wake up without signs like that.

"Good morning, Erwin."

Erwin opened his eyes and got up a little from his sleep and kissed your lips. You also returned the soft kiss given by your lover.

"Happy weekend, dear." You say when he breaks the kiss. He replied with a smile and immediately embraced you while lying back down. You sink into his broad chest and feel his warm body.

"Erwin, I want to go to the toilet." You said begged Erwin. Erwin immediately tightened his arms.

"No way." His answer.

"Why not?" Answer you confused while looking at him.

"I wanna be like this longer with you."  
Your face immediately turned red and you suddenly chuckled.

"But Erwin, we always do this." You caress her cheek.

"No, (y/n). If it's a weekday, we will hurry to go to the bathroom without being able to be lazy like this. We only have 2 days of weekend and I don't want to waste it."

"But I was only gone for a moment. I just wanted to pee." You answered with a laugh.

*Sigh* "okay. Just 5 minutes." The orders.

"Yes Sir." You said and immediately gave him a small kiss on his lips. When you were about to get out of bed, Erwin took your arm and kissed your lips again.

As instructed, you returned from urinating before 5 minutes. While carrying a glass of water and returning to the room, you see that Erwin has returned to sleep. You sit on the edge of the bed and see his tired face. It was very visible from the black eye bags.

 _"You did your best, Erwin."_ Your inner. You immediately kissed his forehead for a long time. Because Erwin felt something wet on his forehead, he woke up again from his short sleep.

"You're crazy about me, huh?" He asked with a smirk smile.

"Of course. Everyone knows that."

Erwin immediately wakes up from sleep and sits with you on the edge of the bed. He stroked your cheek gently and looked at you.

"What's wrong? Do you want a drink?" You asked in surprise.

"Nothing." Erwin immediately kissed you again and you reciprocated. You two kiss gently. It's long enough for you to finally need air to breathe.

"It turns out you really like kissing me, right?" You asked, who now replied with a smirk smile like him.

"Of course. Because I like to do that." You both laugh. Erwin then leaned his forehead on your shoulder.

"You're so heavy." You said turning to him. Erwin just chuckled. He then wraps his strong arms around your waist.

Then say, "Please stay by my side, (y/n). I love you." You just smile with a face that has turned bright red.

You took his hand and replied, "Of course, Erwin. I love you too." Erwin then whispered in your ear.

"Let's make love now."

\- the end-


End file.
